Warm Summer Rains
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: A short, romantic piece featuring Claude Frollo and an OC, Anya Romanov. They feature in a multichapter story I'm in the process of posting. Warning, Mature Content.


Warm Summer Rain

"Weather for this evening, scattered thunderstorms, dew point 65, temperature, high of 95 low of 86, winds 12 to 15 miles per hour, chance of rain, 90%. Tonight, continued thunderstorms, chance of rain 80%. Highs of 85, lows 78. Humidity, high. "

"Great, perfect, keep that good news coming." Anya was sitting in her apartment, on the couch, holding the remote, with head in hand and scowling at the TV. She hit the power button and threw the remote down on the couch.

"Are you really going to sulk over weather?" the words flowed from a deep, cultured voice.

"Yes, I hate rain, you know that."

Claude saunters from the kitchen, wearing one of his medieval robes, the soft voluminous fabric tailored to compliment him perfectly.

"You hate rain, why?"

"It ruins plans."

He sits down next to her, about an arms length away.

"You mean our intended retreat to the lake?"

"Yes." She hissed. She had been looking forward to that for a week. It would have been an absolutely perfect day, just curled up with him under one of those giant weeping willows growing on the shore.

Claude seemed to get lost in thought for a moment. When she looked at him she saw he was staring out the window with a sultry grin.

"Don't you look guilty as sin."

His smile diminished a bit and he brought his icy eyes to her stormy blue ones.

"I was just thinking I would have liked to get caught in this storm when we were out there."

She snorted.

"Of course you would. You love rain. Not that I understand why."

He moved close enough to place a hand behind her head and begin pulling her closer.

"I like it because it purifies, because it renews. The sound of falling rain soothes, and the thunderclaps excite me, just a little. The storms make me feel alive."

He kept pulling her closer, to the point she could rest her hands on his broad chest.

"You need to learn to like rain a little more." He said.

"Good luck with that."

He smiled. "Thank you, I have just the idea."

A perplexed look came over he face and he laid a soft kiss on her lips. He drew her into his arms and made her lean back, gently pinning her under his weight. He kept scattering soft kisses over her face, neck and shoulders while his hands began loosening her clothing.

She did not protest at all; her own hands tugged at his clothes. Though she had a little more trouble, trying to find the knots and pins that made his rich garment look like a seamless whole.

She was completely undressed before he was, she paused in disrobing him for a moment to enjoy his slow ministrations, and the feel of his bare skin against her own along with warm, soft velvet laying over her legs.

He kicked the remainder of his clothing off, and finally gave a deep, consuming kiss, pressing his own body against hers, trying to get as close to her as he possibly could. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, moving one hand up to twine her fingers in his silver hair.

His lips moved away form hers, and he moved his heated kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone, nipping in a few places, leaving small love bites. He sucked at the rise of her breast and she sighed in contentment.

"If only we could have done this under those willows."

His lips left her flesh and he raised his head.

"We could have, if you hadn't declared the day ruined as soon as the rain started."

"Willows make wonderful shade," she said in slightly chiding tone, "but they can't block rain for anything."

His most devious smile appeared on his face.

"When did I say I wanted to hide from rain?"

She shot him a suspicious glare. He continued smiling and lifted himself off her, got off the couch, walked over to the balcony door and opened it to the raging storm outside.

Anya drew her arms around her at the sudden blast of wind. It wasn't cold, but she didn't like having wind and rain getting into her home, particularly when she was naked. Rain was pelting the balcony, the wind driving it in just the right direction that no balcony on this side of the building was dry.

Claude turned around and gave her a seductive, come hither look before stepping out into the rain. He drenched in a few seconds, rainwater running in rivulets down his pale, slender frame.

Anya watched worried from the couch. If he stayed out there too long he'd catch cold, maybe even get pneumonia. She had to get the man back inside but she knew what game he was playing. He wasn't coming in till she had come out.

I'll just have to play along, and try to get this game over with as soon as possible, she thought, but first…

She got up, went to the hall closet and grabbed four big, soft, fuzzy towels, then brought them to the living room and placed them on a chair near the door. She checked to make sure that no matter where the wind came from they'd stay dry, then looked out to the balcony.

Claude was watching her, still standing exposed to the rain. He lifted his hand gestured for her to come to him. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. His expression hardened a bit and his gesture became firmer.

'Now', he mouthed.

Anya hung her head and looked at her toes, already being hit by rain. Her carpet was getting wet too. She groaned, and finally stepped out into the barrage of rain, closing the door to spare the carpet any more soaking.

She wrapped his arms around herself even tighter, and bowed her head, trying shield her eyes from the drops. When she got to him he promptly took her up in his arms, and ran his hand over her face. He then turned her to face the roaring skies standing right behind her.

Anya watched as streaks of lightening danced through the nearly black clouds, their great booms coming only few seconds later, loud enough she could feel the Grande Trion tremble. Claude lowered his mouth to her ear though he had to speak in a rather loud voice to be heard over the storm's din.

"You see, is this truly so horrible.?"

Anya looked over her shoulder and gave him a 'you're a mixed bag of nuts!' look. He turned her back around.

"Yes, the storm is loud, but is it cold? Are the winds so strong that they knock you over? This storm is all bluster, it's just the warm summer rains pretending to be a hurricane."

Before she could scream at him he kissed her. It was a forceful, commanding kind of kiss she had only ever gotten from him. He lowered her down to one of the lounge chairs, the cushions of which she had removed with the first drops. Once again he pinned beneath his weight, though this time instead of twining their legs he made sure to place himself between hers.

"Your head doctors are always yapping about how associating a good experience with something you fear helps you conquer the fear. Let's see if that really works."

Once again he silenced her with a kiss, but this time bringing his mouth to a particularly erogenous spot on her neck.

Anya bit her lip as he worked it perfectly, biting and sucking to excite her. She did not want to make love out in the middle of the rain, she wanted to get him back inside, wrap up in the towels, draw a hot bath and make love in there.

He did not give her the chance to even try to move. His hand quickly worked down in-between her legs, finding he most sensitive spot with ease. He'd quickly memorized where she was the most sensitive and what techniques made her the most responsive.

He worked her with a well-practiced ease, moving his lips back to hers and giving her a long, passionate kiss. Her sense of reason was quickly being blurred by pleasure; her arms were soon around him again, hugging him close. She was completely open to his kiss; her legs parted a little more and he slipped a finger inside her gently feeling for a certain point within her. He found it, and her hips bucked a little. He pulled his head up just enough to watch her expressions as placed another finger in her and pressed.

She smiled and gasped, parting her legs even more. He kept pressing, working up a little rhythm of increasing and decreasing pressure, and slowly added yet another finger. She bit her lip again. He frowned just a tad, he didn't like when she gnawed on those creamy lips to hold something back.

His kissed her again, this time sucking on her bottom lip trying to keep her from biting. His ministrations got faster, her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. Claude relished the feeling of the warm rain falling on his back and her even warmer body beneath him.

He could feel though that she was getting close to a release. He very slowly removed his fingers, making sure to caress those most sensitive spots on his way out. He reared up to move himself into a slightly better position, and felt her hand slip down to his groin.

He smiled, and leaned over her. For just a moment he was entranced watching small trickles of water fall off his body and onto her hers. He saw rain drops splash into her pert bosom and then run off her, tracing beautiful curves he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

A small shock of pleasure shot up his spine, giving him goosebumps. He'd almost forgotten that she knew his body almost as well as he knew hers.

"Do that again." He said.

She smirked and repeated the motion. He hissed and moved his hips forwards a little. He lowered himself onto her, her hand carefully guiding him. A thunderclap roared through the sky as he thrust in, it was only coincidence but it certainly heightened the intensity of the moment.

Claude's movements where slow at first, he was savoring every little sensation as her body reacted to his. Her legs where around his waist again and her nails where starting to dig into his skin, her breathing getting faster. He picked up his pace let any conscious thought go.

The sounds of their love making where easily covered by the cacophony of the storm, but they had done this so many times that each of them could guess what sounds they where making.

Claude's body lifted off of hers a little, he angled himself to work even deeper into her. He shielded her from the rain enough that she could finally open her eyes and watch as the drop beat against his lithe form. His silvery white hair was drenched and clung to his face, normally sweat would have slicked their skin by now but the warm rains prevented that.

Her back arched a bit as he hit a nerve just right. She tightened around him, causing him to push harder. Only a few more seconds of desperate, powerfully sweet thrusts and they came to their climaxes, ironically in time with another rumble of thunder.

Claude collapsed on top of her, perfectly happy to just lay in the soothing rain enjoying his afterglow.

Anya, as sated and shaky as she was however, knew they had to get back inside. She pushed his shoulders and sat up, trying to get him to rise with her. He grunted and climbed to his feet, and went back in with her. She quickly grabbed the towels she had prepared before and threw one over his shoulders, and wrapped the other around his waist. She then buried herself in another towel and hurried to the tub to draw that hot bath she wanted. The tub didn't seem to fill fast enough and she threw in some herbal soaks and salts and climbed in before there was even two inches of water.

"If you do get ill because of this," he drawled, leaning on the doorframe, "I will of course take full responsibility in nursing you back to health."

"I'm more worried about your health." She said, offering him a hand.

He smiled softly and loosened the towels, letting them fall to the floor. His hair was still dripping from rainwater as he climbed in. It was nice to stretch out in a hot bath after being in the rain, and he enjoyed feeling the water rise slowly around him. Anya picked up a dryer towel and place it as a cushion for his head, then nuzzled her own on his shoulder.

"Just make sure we don't drift off in here."

"Better here than out there." She said.

When the water was high enough she turned the valves closed, then laid back again with him, content to enjoy some time in affectionate silence, with the rain still pattering the window outside.


End file.
